


Popcorn Clouds

by leah_bellexx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, NCT Dream - Freeform, Swearing, a mess, chat fic, relatable, shit post, whatever comes into my head will be posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leah_bellexx/pseuds/leah_bellexx
Summary: A bunch of fucking idiots texting relatable shit





	1. The Creation Kinda-ish

Jaemin created a Group Chat

Jaemin added Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Chenle and Jisung to the chat.

Jaemin changed Mark's name to Dad.  
Jaemin changed Renjun's name to The Normal One  
Jaemin changed Jeno's name to Milk Boy  
Jaemin changed Haechan's name to Savage™  
Jaemin changed Chenle's name to Dolphin  
Jaemin changed Jisung's name to Tol Smol  
Jaemin changed their own name to Angel Nana

 **Angel Nana** :- welcome to the hell, the summer camp you always wanted to go to with the benefit of no mosquitos ... but with one difference ... you may never leave.


	2. The Creation For Real This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter yay

Jaemin created a group chat

Jaemin added Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Chenle and Jisung to the chat.

Jaemin changed Mark's name to Dad.  
Jaemin changed Renjun's name to The Normal One  
Jaemin changed Jeno's name to Milk Boy  
Jaemin changed Haechan's name to Savage™  
Jaemin changed Chenle's name to Dolphin  
Jaemin changed Jisung's name to Too Young For This  
Jaemin changed their own name to Angel Nana

**Angel Nana** :- welcome to the hell, the summer camp you always wanted to go to with the benefit of no mosquitos ... but with one difference ... you may never leave. 

**Savage™** :- no 

**Tol Smol** :- why does this exist 

**Dad** :- Jaemin I thought you were kidding 

**Dolphin** :- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

**Milk Boy** :- Nana no why wont you let it die 

**The Normal One** :- how am I the normal one 

**Savage™** :- Ive got to say Nana nice name choice 

**Milk Boy** :- no Jaemin terrible name choice Let It Fucking Die PLEASE 

**Angel Nana** :-Im electing to ignore the previous statement  
**Angel Nana** :- youre probably all wondering as to why I called you here today  
**Angel Nana** :-I have a surprise for you it has been decided by the higher forces that I can join back in with the promotions for Empathy 

**Dad** :- yeah we already know 

**Savage™** :- they told us earlier today 

**Angel Nana** :- ehm THEREFORE i have to make one statement  
**Angel Nana** :- I'M BACK BITCHES 

**Dolphin** :- who are you calling a bitch 

**Dad** :- Chenle no stop no swearing 

**Angel Nana** :- hehe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated irregularly (although in May I'm expecting to write a lot because study leave) and the next chapter will be based around the time of the empathy showcase


	3. Rumours are shit

**Savage™** :- sooooo Jaemin rumours are Tens got himself a friend

 **Angel Nana** :- the only friend Tens got is himself

 **Savage™** :- but you moved back into the rookie dorm for a while

 **Angel Nana** :- your point is invalid next concern

 **Angel Nana** :- whos even to say that this "friend" is Thai  
**Angel Nana** :- maybe Yuta's hiding a couple people why don't you ask him

 **Savage™** :- yes cause I'm just going to walk up to Yuta like  
**Savage™** :- oH hElLo ThErE gOoD sIr,,,, ArE yOu HiDiNg FoUr OtHeR pEoPlE iN yOuR rOoM?????  
**Savage™** :- BECAUSE THAT'S A SMART THING TO DO

 **Milk Boy** :- there are rumours that they'll be a group soon of people with the same nationality  
**Milk Boy** :- what if it's not what we expected

 **The Normal One** :- guys we all know its gonna be Le China Line

 **Tol Smol** :- oh Junnie like SM will ever accept your guy's existence

 **Dad** :- Renjun, Chenle do you know something we don't

  
**Dolphin** :- ................ maybe

 **The Normal One** :- come on guys it's so heavily hinted at I don't understand how you haven't picked up on it yet especially with the whole Outro: Vision thing

 **Savage™** :- I've been hearing rumours about a China line unit since the beginning of 2016 so don't mind me if I cant get my hopes up.

 **Milk Boy** :- how ?????????

 **Angel Nana** :-what

 **The Normal One** :- since when

 **Dolphin** :- is that even possible 

**Dad** :- Jisungs been quiet I have a sneaky suspicion you had something to do with this

 **Tol Smol** :- not my fault people find me irresistible 

**Savage™** :- you mean irresistibly adorable

 **Savage™** :- I think some name changes are due don't you think  
**Savage™** :- Nana would you do the honours since you won't share admin rights with us

 **Angel Nana** :- if I gave any of you admin rights we'd all be going to hell sooner rather than later

Angel Nana changed Dad's name to Suspicions Only  
Angel Nana changed The Normal One's name to Stop Hiding Info #1  
Angel Nana changed Milk Boy's name to Confuzzled  
Angel Nana changed Savage™'s name to Gossip Queen  
Angel Nana changed Dolphin's name to Stop Hiding Info #2  
Angel Nana changed Tol Smol's name to Irresistibly Adorable  
Angel Nana changed their name to Clueless

 **Stop Hidinf Info #1** WERE NOT HIDING ANYTHING FFS


	4. Never trust tumblr or Jisung for that matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad - Mark  
> Gossip Queen - Haechan  
> Clueless -Jaemin  
> Stop Hiding Info #1 - Renjun  
> Irresistibly Adorable - Jisung

**Dad** :- so casually lurking on tumblr reveals very scary things 

**Stop Hiding Info #1** :- I thought we agreed going on tumblr was a terrible idea

 **Dad** :- oh it is but I was bored  
**Dad** :- so they were discussing some very weird yet interesting ideas mainly about ten + taeyong 

**Gossip Queen** :- now I'm interested I live off this

 **Clueless** :- any blackmail is good blackmail

 **Dad** :- someone photoshopped fishnet tights onto taeyong and they honestly look so real it's scary

 **Gossip Queen** :- been there seen that nothing new give me something good 

**Dad** :- stop interrupting me and maybe I'll finish the story 

**Irresistibly Adorable** :- you have to finish now Chenle’s reading over my shoulder 

**Clueless** :- both Jeno and Renjun are reading over mine even though THEY HAVE THEIR OWN BLOODY PHONES

 **Dad** :- as I was saying somehow the chat twisted into talking about gimps

 **Clueless** :- Eh what now - Renjun

 **Dad** :- exactly I have now been scarred for life

 **Clueless** :- Still doesn't answer my question - Renjun

 **Irresistibly Adorable** :- a gimp is someone who forces other people to dress up in leather and then forces them to perform sexual acts

 **Gossip Queen** :- ................  
**Gossip Queen** :- ............................

 **Clueless** :- ummmmm Jisung how the heck do you know this???? - Jeno

 **Irresistibly Adorable** :- was actually paying attention in history once  
**Irresistibly Adorable** :- some of the things mentioned rival that of tumbr

 **Clueless** :- now that I have my phone back and the other two fucked off ... What the fuck you paid attention in history????? Whyyy???? it's only dates

 **Irresistibly Adorable** :- it's actually interesting if you ACTUALLY pay attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire part about Tumblr chat was just something I made for convenience, don't actually know if there is one. And the gimp part is true one of my friends heard it in history. I think we all know the exact picture of Taeyong I'm talking about and credits to whoever did that


	5. Scaredy cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad - Mark  
> Gossip Queen - Haechan  
> Clueless - Jaemin  
> Irresistibly Adorable - Jisung

Dad added Taeyong to the chat

 **Taeyong** :- Who's bright idea was it to watch a horror movie because now I have a very traumatised Chenle, Jeno and Mark all in my bed

 **Gossip Queen** :- how is that even possible your beds tiny

 **Taeyong** :- Donghyuk not the time, why are three out of the seven of you shaking in fear and refusing to leave my bed

 **Clueless** :- jisung suggested a movie night and then we voted  
**Clueless** :- horror won by chance  
**Clueless** :- we watched the most recent Annabelle 

**Irresistibly Adorable** :- it wasn't even that scary there was only one half decent jump scare

 **Taeyong** :- Where's Renjun during all this, he's responsible right 

**Clueless** :- renjuns out with kun for some reason  
**Clueless** :- something about a bet

 **Taeyong** :- None of you are ever watching horror movies without us again, and the three are staying in my room for the night, someone message the full chat and tell them, I'll have to calm these children down

_Too Many People_

**Jaemin** :- chenle, jeno and mark are staying in Taeyongs dorm room  
**Jaemin** :- a horror movie happened and those three are shooketh 

**Haechan** :- message from Taeyong - be nice and don't scare them they're already shaking 

**Ten** :- he knows us too well  
**Ten** :- everyone's been informed, we're all watching an eating contest between Johnny and Lucas  
**Ten** :- bets on who wins is late night snacks and extra practice 

**Yuta** :- you young ones weren't meant to know but winwinnie spilt it to renjun so now he's here

 **Sicheng** :- I did no such thing bitch

 **Taeil** :- you're welcome to join now

 **Jisung** :- we might just do that. Be there in a minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within a week something must be wrong with me. I personally think Annabelle is a good movie and I enjoyed it a lot watching it in the cinema but after watching it once it looses the scare factor


End file.
